


Fade Dreams

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress (Dragon Age), Divine Justinia (Dragon Age), M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Rogue Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Spirits (Dragon Age) - Freeform, The Chantry (Dragon Age), The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Adamant was supposed to be straight forward. Arrive, capture Erimond, and free the Grey Wardens. No one mentioned taking a trip through the Fade.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 19





	Fade Dreams

“This way! This way!”

“Hold the wall!”

“SHIELDS!”

“Mettius, dodge!” Dorian yelled out over the sound of battles occurring around them. He threw up a barrier around everyone as they chased after Clarel and Erimond while trying to avoid being fireballed by the dragon. If he had his way, Dorian would be back in Asariel instead of stuck in the south in the rain chasing after insane Grey Wardens. He couldn’t fully blame them. Anyone would make insane decisions when convinced it was the end of the world. However he could, and gladly, blamed their methods. In what way is killing comrades to help demons the correct method? This is why the southern Chantry hated mages.

“Heads up!” Varric called out as they finally caught up to Clarel attacking Erimond on an overbridge. They all slowed down to see what would happen. 

“You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel blocked an attack from Erimond. 

“You did that yourself, you stupid bitch.” Erimond laughed out. With a scream, Erimond was blasted back by a spell, almost going over the edge. “All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. You couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody. You could have served a new god.” Clarel sent another spell his way, this time sending him across the bridge away from the edge.

“She should have sent him over.” Bull ground out watching the scene. “Would have saved a lot of time.”

“I will never serve the blight!” Clarel stalked closer to the man. Before anyone could do anything else, the dragon dropped down to the bridge. Dorian and Mettius ducked back behind a wall when it’s head swivelled around. Within moments, the dragon grabbed Clarel in it’s mouth and jumped back into the air. 

“She can’t taste good.” Varric weakly spoke trying to bring levity to the situation. No one laughed. 

Mettius, Dorian, Bull, and Varric snuck out onto the bridge towards Erimond with Hawke and Stroud following close behind. Even with Clarel dead they could take Erimond and get information from him. Before they could reach the man, the dragon dropped onto the wall above them and tossed Clarel’s body down. If she wasn’t dead yet, she surely would be soon with the wounds she now held. There wasn’t time to toss a restorative her way as the dragon crawled down the wall towards them. 

“Kaffas.” Dorian spat, slowly backing up and pulling Mettius after him. “Amatus, we are NOT taking that on.”

“In war, victory…”

“We won’t be fighting it Sparkler, she is.” Varric pointed a hand to Clarel as they back up. The Warden was crawling towards her dropped staff. 

“In peace, vigilance…” The woman turned on her back, staff gripped in one hand. With one last spell, Clarel shot the dragon from below; strong enough to send it skidding past the team and over the edge.

“That was close.” Hawke stated as he stood from where he had dodged the sliding dragon.

“Why did you go and say that Champion?” Bull asked as ominous cracking sounds started. 

“Run!” Mettius yelled as the bridge started dropping out from below them. “Dorian!” He stretched a hand out to Dorian as the bridge dropped from under him. Mettius twisted around, noticing that no one made it to safety. Throwing his hand out he hoped he wasn’t about to make a major mistake. Below them the green of a rift opened up just in time for the lowest person to fall through. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we?”

“Did everyone make it?”

“Which way is up?”

“Vishante kaffas.”

“We were falling…. Where is this? Are we dead?”

“Why are you upside down?”

“We’re in the fade. I opened a rift as we fell.” Mettius looked around him as everyone made their way to his position. “I’m glad that worked so well.”

“How was that the better option?” Hawke asked coming to a stop by the Inquisitor.

“You’d rather be broken and dead at the bottom of Adamant?”

“That is yet to be seen. Can we get back out the same way?” Stroud commented as he glanced around.

“The stories say you walked out of the fade in Haven. Was it like this?” Hawke asked curiously. “It’s nothing like what I saw in my Harrowing or in my dreams.”

“It did look like this. It’s been like this since the barrier went up.” Mettius said the second part softly, reminiscing on what it used to look like. 

“Dwarves were not meant for this.” Varric clutched Bianca closer.

“Neither were Qunari. I’ll fight whatever you aim me at Boss, but no one said anything about being dragged through the ass end of demon town. This is shitty.” 

“Is that the Black City? Looks much closer compared to when a mage visits here in their dreams.” Dorian pointed at black jagged towers rising over the top of ridges to their left.

“We can’t get back out in the same way, but I do feel another rift close by.” Mettius turned to their right. “It might be the one that Clarel and Erimond were working on opening in the main hall.”

“That demon that was trying to climb through would be close to it.” Stroud hummed.

“Very likely. Unless, it gets drawn to us.” Dorian mused. “Best to get a move on. With three mages, demons will start to come find us.”

“Three? There’s only yourself and the Champion.” Stroud pointed out. “Did the fall ruin your counting abilities?”

“Fine two and a half.” Dorian smirked at the look he got from Mettius. “Amatus is more than just a rogue after all.”

“Ignore him, it’s not important right now. But his first statement is. We best get moving.” Mettius directed everyone to follow, Dorian shifted up to walk alongside him.

“So if you had moved in, where would you have set up?”

“If I had moved in?”

“If you had fallen for Fen’Harel’s trick and gotten locked onto this side?”

“Let’s just say that the Golden City would have turned Black long before Corypheus entered it if I had been on this side of the barrier.” Mettius smirked. “Mythal and I would have driven the others to destroy the city just to get rid of us.” 

“Inquisitor,” Stroud drew everyone’s attention to a shining figure. “Is that Divine Justinia?”

“No, she died. That is a spirit using her form.” Mettius assured them as they drew closer. “Hello spirit, can you confirm we are going the correct direction? We are aiming for the rift the large demon was in front of.”

“You will need to reclaim the memories the nightmare demon stole from you.”

“Not needed, just need to get to the rift.”

“I assure you Inquisitor, it’s best to face it with all your memories.” The spirit tilted its head.

“Thank you spirit. However, he may have taken a copy of my memories but I remember everything that happened.” Mettius assured the spirit gently.

“Everything? And Nightingale and Cassandra didn’t get it out of you before releasing you as Herald?” Varric was impressed. He very much remembered his own turn with Cassandra. 

“It helps being who and what I am.” Mettius shared a smile with Dorian. “Now, the exit?”

“If you are sure…” With a final nod the spirit started flying down the path leading everyone towards the rift. Varric and Bull both made their way to the middle of the travelling group, neither comfortable traveling in such a magically dense area.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” A voice sounded out above them just as the spirit they were following faded away. “Inquisitor and expendables. That Qunari will do well as entertainment for my minions. Or I might just take the body for myself.”

“I’d like to see him try.” Bull growled out, tightening his grip on his war axe. 

“Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you Varric. You found the red lyrium… You brought Hawke here…”

“Just keep talking, Smiley.”

“Dirth ma, harel. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din.”

“Banal nadas!” Mettius called back. “Na melana sahlin! Ignore the demon everyone, it’s trying to distract us.”

“We must be close to the rift then.” Dorian spoke up. He spoke true as a few minutes later they turned a corner and a giant rift floated on the other end of the space. 

“Shall we run for it?” Stroud looked around the conveniently empty space. 

“I’ll open the rift as we run and are close. Everyone keep your guard up. Go!” Mettius ensured everyone was ahead of him as he sprinted across the space. They were just past half way when a menacing presence dropped down behind them. Mettius and Dorian spun around while throwing up barriers around everyone. 

“Amatus, get that rift open. I can distract it long enough.”

“I think not, Dorian. No one is being left behind.”

“Please, left behind? Don’t be ridiculous. Just distracting. I have a demon that is just eager to meet me.”

“Ah… yes… careful with that one.” Mettius backed towards the others, herding them towards the closed rift.

“Avanna, Temptation! Your dreams are about to be broken.” Dorian shot a pulse of magic out.

“Dorian! My dear Enchanter.” A rare male desire demon dropped down in front of the mage. The grey skinned being circled around the mage, lightly dragging a claw up one arm, across his back, and down his other. Dorian spared an admiring glance at the mostly nake physique on display. “How long has it been since you’ve visited me? Is that your bonded I see back there?”

“This will be the last time unless we are able to avoid that nightmare demon.” Dorian smirked, resting a hand on the demon’s chest. “If that happens, you will never get your wish.” The demon’s eyes narrowed as he drew closer to Dorian, wrapping an arm around the mage. 

“You wish to have me save you? I could take you now and no one would know. We’ve spent hours together after all.” The desire demon purred in Dorian’s ear.

“No, you wish to save me. I am your favorite or will you wait another two thousand years for someone like me to come around again?” Dorian whispered back.

“Very well Enchanter. Go.” The demon released Dorian and turned to face the nightmare. Soon all that could be heard were guttural sounds passing back and forth as the two argued and started attacking each other. Dorian spun on his heel and dashed to where Mettius waited by the open rift.

“You first, Amatus. I’ll be closing this as soon as I pass through.” Mettius watched Dorian climb through and spared one last glance for the desire demon that often visited Dorian’s dreams before they were bonded. He sent a blast of his own magic, as a distraction, to the nightmare demon just as it went for a killing blow. It gave the desire demon enough time to vacate the area and nurse it’s wounds. With a smirk, he ducked into the rift and tumbled out the other side. Mettius spun around and thrust his hand out, pouring energy into it and closed the rift before the nightmare demon could send an attack.

“Never happening again!” Varric puffed out from his own space on the ground. 

“Fucking magic.” Bull spat out as he climbed to his feet. 

“Indeed, let’s avoid that happening a second time.” Mettius stood and glanced around. “Someone find Cullen, let’s figure out what to do with this fortress and these Wardens.” 

  
  
  


Translations:

Kaffas = shit (Tevene)

Vishante Kaffas = You shit on my tongue (Tevene)

Amatus = love (Tevene)

Dirth mala, harel. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din. = Speak your deception. Never a victory. Your pride will be your death. (Dalish) 

Banal nadas = Nothing is inevitable. (Dalish)

Na melana sahlin! = Your time is come! (Dalish)

Avanna = Hello (Tevene)


End file.
